Strangers (Grimmjow x Reader)
by GammaV
Summary: After being defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jeagerqaues, who is considered dead, escapes to the world of the living and gets himself a gigai. With no paper work, no roof over his head, and no money, he quickly faints from hunger. He suddenly awakens in an unfamiliar building. There, he is found by an unknown young woman.


Hello! This is my very first fanfiction. It's only the first chapter. I will post the others once I have completed them. I hope you enjoy! The name of the main female character is Jiyu Katagi, but you can cross that out in your head and add yours or the name of your OC. I would be very interested in hearing your critiques!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _Jiyu POV_

Today I was fired from my part-time job at WcDonald's. Apparently falling asleep on the job was a good enough of an excuse to fire me. What a fucking jackass of a boss. Sigh. This is the 3rd time I was fired for sleeping on the job, to be honest. Just like any other high school student who actually cares about her grades, I'm piled up with a shit ton of work. On top of that my parents give me pocket money in fucking /pennies/. They're rich enough to travel from place to place, but not rich enough to provide their daughter with money that she can actually /live/ on. Uggghhhhh. Oh well, complaining won't solve it, I guess.

It was 9PM, and I was walking towards my apartment when I heard strange noises from the bushes. My common sense told me to leave it and continue to the apartment. What if it's a serial killer? A dangerous animal? Oh fuck it, my gut and my curiosity is telling me to check it out, and that's what I will do.

Picking up a rather thick stick, I slowly approached the strange noises. The closer I got, the more it sounded like cries of pain. I could make out a figure in the shadows, very muscular, so it's most likely a man or a gorilla of a woman. I observed closer. The man was unconscious. He had a rather normal outfit on, but it was all dirty and tattered up. His hair was blue. And he had… blue eyeliner…? Okay, okay, not gonna judge. If that's what you're into then go ahead.

I tried waking him up, but that didn't really work. I attempted to carry him. Again, didn't work. He was way too heavy and I'm way too weak. I couldn't just leave him there, so I dragged and pushed him all the way to my apartment. Not gonna lie, I dropped him a few times…. And accidentally hit him on objects… What?

At my apartment, I lay him on a futon. I noticed a couple of bruises on his hands and face. I'm guessing I did some, if not all, of them. I gently treated his wounds. Now that I had a proper look at him, he's actually pretty fucking good looking, you know, for a guy who wears blue eyeliner. I went over to the kitchen and began making dinner.

 _Grimmjow POV_

I woke up at some weird-ass place. What? Where the fuck am I? What the fuck? I'm hungry. Why does my face hurt? Ow. Ughhhhhhh. I stood up, but couldn't keep my balance and fell back down. This god damn gigai. Human bodies are so weak. I heard footsteps coming over from the other room. The doors slide open, and a girl peeks through.

"Ah, hello! You're awake." She began "I found you passed out in the bushes and dragged you here. Are you hungry?" Hungry? Bitch I haven't eaten in 3 days. Three. Fucking. Days.

"Um… Yeah." I responded. She gently smiled and began turning around.

"Great. I made dinner."

I followed her to the next room and sat at the table, across from her. She looked okay. Pretty normal. She had long black hair with bangs that covered her forehead. Her eyes were brown, and she wore a school uniform. The food on the table was some human food that I didn't really know, but it looked fucking good. I ate everything in one swallow.

"Seconds." I demanded.

She looked over at me, a bit surprised.

"Of course." Smiling, she took my plate and walked over to the kitchen. When she returned, the plate was full of more food. More than it was before.

I've never tasted anything like this. It was so fucking good. Holy shit. Food. /Food/.

"So… What's your name?" She tried to start a conversation. I guess I kind of have to answer. She did sort of save me. Sort of.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." I muttered.

"Grimmjow? Wow. That's a unique name." The girl smiled once again. "I'm Jiyu Katagi. Nice to meet you."

 _Jiyu's POV_

It seems like he doesn't really have any manners. But hey, he's even more attractive now that he's awake. Holy shit. Why was a guy like him passed out in front of my apartment building? I took a closer look at his face, his eyes were blue. He's obviously not from around here…

"Um.. So where are you from?"

"Far away." That was all his said.

"Uhhhhh why were you passed out?"

"Non of your business." Wow. Um. Okay? RUDE. This is not how you talk to a person who pretty much saved your life.

The next couple of minutes went by silently. I wanted to have a conversation or whatever, but I guess my feelings were not returned. This guy is obviously a douche. A very hot douche, with very big muscles. Grimmjow finished his food, and stood up.

"Thanks for the food. Bye." He began marching towards the door.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Before he could leave, I rushed in front of him, blocking the door.

"You can't just /leave/!"

"Why the fuck not?" He glared at me. I was a bit freaked out. His gaze was intense. Maybe he is some drunk? Or some kind of murderer? Get your shit together, Jiyu!

"Well… Um… I don't know! You can't just eat and then leave." He scratched his head and sighed.

"I don't know what the fuck you want me to do. I don't have money to pay you."

"You don't have to pay for anything… Just…" I thought for a moment. "Maybe you can stay here for the night? You don't seem so well. You can't even stand properly." I don't know if what I said was weird or not. I mean first I assume he's a criminal, and then I want him to stay over? I don't know… He really doesn't seem well. He gave me a weird look which I couldn't make out whether he was confused or angry. I guess I hurt his pride a bit? Being saved, fed, and now offered a place to stay by a girl? I lot of guys seem weirded out by that. I don't know why. Double standards?

"Tsk. I don't have time for this." Grimmjow attempted to shake me off away from the door, but let me tell you one thing; I'm one persistent bitch.

"You're staying. You can go wherever you want tomorrow. Just rest for today, okay?" After some time of arguing, Grimmjow gave up. He took a shower and went to bed. I cleaned off the table and washed the dishes. It is now 11:30 PM. Damn I'm tired. But I still have homework to do. I stumbled into my room, turned the lights on, put my pajamas, and took out my notebooks from my bag. I went halfway through the homework, but I couldn't concentrate. All I thought of was Grimmjow. Don't get the wrong idea, it's not what you think. Really. It's just weird. Today was a weird day. I get fired, find some weird guy in the bushes, he turns out to be hot, I feed him, I find out that he's an asshole, he's clearly not from around here, and he doesn't answer to my questions. Ahh. Whatever. I'm going to bed.

 _Grimmjow's POV_

Fuck, this bitch is stubborn. Oh what the hell, it's not like I have a place to stay anyway. Pshht. Getting pushed around by some chick. This sucks balls. Humph.

 _Jiyu's POV_

The alarm clock rang and vibrated all over the table next to my bed. Half asleep, I stood up and shut it down. It was 6 AM, time to get ready for school. Remembering about Grimmjow, I left the room to check up on him. Opening the door, I saw no signs of Grimmjow. That motherfucker. He could have at least put the futon away! Ugh. He could have at least left a note. Ungrateful bastard.


End file.
